Thank you
by CottonCandy4Sale
Summary: She was lost, she was falling. She's young, but she have to face problems by herself, which only end being blamed. She cried, and she fell, hoping for someone's comfort, and that's when he appeared. Shikatema fluffy one-shot. The summary might suck.


Blood. Dark. The nine-years-old girl opened her eyes and stared at the scene in front of her. Another dead body with no soul. Only the empty shell is left. She fell down, and started to weep. "Temari! Where are you?" She looked up. "Baki-sensei…" "Oh my God, Temari… What have you done?" "I never meant to kill Satora! I didn't mean to!" Baki stared at the young girl's long and sharp bloody kunai, and finally sighed. "It's the fifth one, Temari. The fifth person you killed 'by accident' this month. What happened?" The young girl started to cry louder."They tried to hurt Kamatari!" "That shouldn't be the reason why you killed all these people!" He interrupted her. She look up at him with her teary eyes, and looked back down. One… Two… Three… Four… Five, five times. she started to count. And yes, the older man was correct, and she knew it very well. "How many times I told you, no matter what happens, don't lose control and kill? The first time you said they tried to hurt Kankurou. The second time you said that they tried to hurt a little girl. The third time you said that they tried to steal. The forth time you said that they tried to bully Gaara. And this time, you said that they tried to hurt Kamatari." Baki started to shake his head. "THESE SHOULDN'T BE THE REASON WHY YOU HURT PEOPLE!" "IF I DON'T GET STRONGER HOW CAN I PROTECT EVERYONE?" Temari shot back. He flinched. Then slowly, he said, "Killing doesn't help anything." Tears started to over flow her eyes, and without any notice, she turned, and ran.

The young girl ran and ran. She didn't even give herself a single chance to stop. She haven't any water, neither any food, and running in the pouring rain, wasn't as nice as it seems. Soon, she arrived in front of a tall hill, and slowly, she went up. She looked at the scene below her. She wiped away her tears, and she used her hands to cover her mouth, and started to shout. Slowly, her shouts became screams of terror and fear. She screamed until her lungs started to hurt, and burn. She wasn't afraid that someone will notice her, because no one will ever notice her. Well, at least not in Suna. She screamed, and let her tears fall down. "Hey." She turned around, just to find herself facing a boy about the same age, hands in pockets, looking at her with a strange look. His hair was tied up into a high spiky ponytail, and his lips were curved into a small curious smirk. She tried to ignore him, until he said something which caught her attention. "Are you running away?" he asked. She wiped away her tears, and slowly, she nodded and asked back, "Are you?" "Nah. My mom threw me out." She smiled. This kid is kinda interesting. "You don't look like you belong here. Where are you from?" he asked again, yawning. She gave him an annoyed look, and swiftly replied, "Suna. Where am I?" "I dunno where in the world is Suna, but you, are in the grassy land of Konoha. Nice, huh?" "Yeah." Silence. She tried to make a conversation, but nothing came out from her mouth. Looking at her face, he started to break the ice. "What's your name?" She shuddered at this question, but slowly, she calmed down. "Sabaku no Temari… the kazekage's daughter." "Funny that he kicked her beloved daughter out. I'm Shikamaru Nara." "For the last time, I ran away, I'm not being kicked out, which is unlike you, Shikabaka!" "Troublesome. It's nearly the same." "…" "So what happened?" her eyes widened. How can she reply, tell him that she's running away from her killing problems? "You can keep it as a secret if you want." Well that seems mean. So, Temari thought for a while, and finally, she said, "Let's meet here again ten years later." "Huh? What?" "At that time, I will have the guts to face my problem, unlike now. So at that time, I'll tell you everything, without any lies. But…" "But what?" "You will have to wait for me, and bring a bowl of tofu soup for me. Or else, I won't tell you a thing, okay?" "Right, Deal." He smiled, and she smiled back. Quickly, she got up from her knees, and gave a sunny smile to Shikamaru. Before she left, she went up to him for the last time, and whispered, " Don't forget!" And he smirked.


End file.
